Vindicated
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Sequel to Stolen my Heart. With age comes responsibility, and the fate of the universe is one of them. Are they prepared for war like the prophecy said?


_**Vindicated**_

**The lovers and the resistance  
**

**Prologue  
**

"Make a run for it for when he counts the seventieth." he whispered huskily into her ear, the 'her' barely flinched as he practically kissed her earlobe with a monotonous demand. Her jade eyes darted to his in confirmation and he leaned back. The young girl staring at the two across the room looked away blushing madly, embarrassed enough for the both of them at the PDA depicted then. The only sound in the mouldy oldie pawn shop was the sound of the obese shopkeeper slapping coins down onto his table, clouds of dust arising as each copper coin hit the rickety old wooden table. The Chinese-obese mouthed numbers, she concentrated on his pudgy parted lips. '68..69..70-' a millisecond passed and the lithe girl had her white cloak draped over her and out the door in the span of two seconds. Her companion seemed to materialize as well, stealing back his sword,and the currency with him. The obese man blinked for a second, letting his mind process what the two teenagers had just done.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" The obese human yelled into the day, frightening the little girl in the corner.

--

The two teens burst into laughter in a narrow alley. Their bags jostled against their backs, shortening the space, forced to lean onto each other to keep themselves from falling and horizontal, their warm breathes tickled each other bare necks and cheeks, and by the time they noticed, both locked eyes and let their smiles slip away, both straightening away from each other, as if the warm breathe on each other had scalded them. The brunette male swung away with such force that he had smashed his head backwards against the brick wall, both were surprised for a while before the jade eyed girl went into barely muffled giggles as her brunette companion saw stars as his forehead began to steak crimson fluid.

"Oh Syaoran!-" she didn't finish, smiling widely to restrain her laughter as she dabbed at his forehead with her sleeve. He looked at her worriedly, one of the three rare expressions he rarely wore. "You don't have to..." he trailed off as he looked at her solemn expression plastered on her once grinning face. He looked away from the blood pooling around his eye, giving he illusion of a bloody tear. He saw her lip tremble before steeling herself to wipe the faux tear and head wound. After all, he wasn't the Syaoran she exclaimed him to be, and they both knew it.

--

Blades clashed and eyes locked as the two danced with their blades. The fighting pair a vision of grey and black. The sun dipped and blue eyes darted around under rounded spectacles, frequently crossing his arms around his chest to stifle a shiver over his body. "Guys!-" he lost his intake of breathe as the 'black' sword fighter had his grey clad opponent bent so far backwards in a tango's embrace, sword tipped at his jugular, eyes devoid of any fear. "Don't kill him!" the boy screeched in chastisement, throwing his arms up to emphasize his point. The jet haired man dropped the grey monochromatically dressed guy in his arms in surprise at the boy's outburst. "Watanuki, you could have used more tact there." the grey male said, fixing his glasses and patting his soiled grey clothes, glasses shining mysteriously. "Well Eh uh um I apologize Yukito-san!" Watanuki apologized, slapping his hands together and bowing his head. As he peeked up, he realized the sky was getting darker, or bluer, you know, if you were colorblind and all.

"What's got you so shaken up? Your boyfriend not here?" the jet haired male joked with a smirk. Two twin sets of glasses shone at him, both exuding bone chilling killing auras. "D-Doumeki will be coming soon right?" he said looking away from the two.

"Well Touya, I wasn't about to _molest _Yukito and-" Watanuki cut himself as he saw a certain gold eyed archer running, like.._running for his very **life.**_ The archer's complexion was whiter and more sickly than his own, his eyes frightening, widening out of their sockets as he barely made it our of the gate. Watanuki stood with his arms limp by his side, voice as clear and calm as day, nothing compared to his fear stricken face. The rusty wrought iron gates creaked, opening wider to let it in the malevolent force.

"It's coming."


End file.
